mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (The nkrs200 Series)
Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (not to be confused with the same series made by Thunderbirds101) is a series made by nkrs200. His series follows a smooth storyline that has controlled points for when new characters can be introduced and when old characters can be phased out. Because of this technique, the video appears to have a smooth storyline flow to it that gradually builds up over time. Season 1 Season 1 aired on November 16, 2011, but it was originally under the name of Funny Windows Errors, this series originally starred two main characters: Microsoft Will, and Microsoft Pete, with Will be the protagonist and Pete being the antagonist respectfully. The season had eight episodes, even thought the fifth episode was split into three parts. Season 2 Season 2 aired on November 20, 2011, and it still hosted Microsoft Will as the main character until episode 2 where he left the show permanently (until the Funny News Bulletins Season 2 Episode 2 video confirmed that he never actually left) leaving Microsoft Sam, Mike, Mary, and Radar Overseer Scotty to have the show continue onward. Microsoft Anna did not appear until Season 2 Episode 7, but only as antagonist. Season 3 Season 3 debuted in December 2011 as a continuation of Season 2, picking up where the Season 2 Finale left off. It wasn't until Season 3 Episode 2 when the entire series got a makeover that would forever change how the video was produced. Backgrounds were added in as well as new animations. A reassurance marker was placed in the upper right corner of the screen to reassure that this was an nkrs200 video. It was not until Season 3 Finale where Sam and Anna had a face off with mini-laser cannons (a handheld version apparently). They both were hit immediately ending the video. Season 4 Season 4 debuted in January of 2012 as a continuation of Season 3. According what mike said in the first episode, Sam was knocked unconcious by a shelf that collasped on his head right after he read the last error in Season 3 Episode 7, which made Sam realize that the rest of Season 3 was just a dream. Season 4 was smooth sailing without any problems until the Tux penguins and Microsoft David Desktop showed up wanting to kill Sam. However, the Tux Penguins changed their options and decided to throw Sam and his comrades into a time portal that sent him back to redo Season 1, part of Season 2, and an episode of Season 3. Season 5 Season 5 picks up immediately right as where Sam leaves off in April 2012. Sam ends up fight Scotty's clone, which is never explained how Scotty did it, killing the clone in the process. In the Season Finale, they return to the present, only to find the Linux Penguin Army waiting for them. Almost all of the penguins die, except for a random few, when Jerry the Tux Penguin accidentally did not keep watch on Sam's team. The season ended with Sam shooting 99 rounds of lead into Jason Voorheez's head due to a failed attempt to assassinate Sam. Season 5 to 6 Bridge nkrs200 is the only YouTuber known to bridge episodes and seasons with filler content from his error requests. The entire episode that was the Season 5/Season 6 Bridge was all error requests except for the tip of the day. Season 6 Season 6 debuted on December 2012 as an aftermath of Season 5. Season 6 is the only known season to contain an episode bridge between episodes 7 and 8. Weather Overseer Hearld is the main antagonist for the season since episode 5. Bacon was also introduced in Season 6 Episode 5 as an anti-hero, or a protagonist who acts in a way that a normal hero would not. In Episode 8, AT88TV and nkrs200 collaborated together, forming a single video. The same can easily be said for the upcoming Season 6 Episode 9 video. Former Cast Members *Microsoft David Desktop - Last appeared in Season 4 Episode 9. *Linux Penguin Army - Last appeared in Season 6. Category:Nkrs200 videos Category:Series Category:Videos Category:TTS Videos Category:Error series Category:Speakonia